Corrupt
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: Bra is an Evil Princess on the Planet Vegeta who wants to corrupt Goten! Can Goten deny her or will Bra get her guy? Dream Land........


Discliamer- I don't own any DBZ/GT or the song Corrupt by Carrisa Noel.

Deny me if you think you can

The planet Vegeta had been wished back when Bra was only 5. Since that day she had been raised and trained on a planet torn by a civil war. A deadly war between the Saiyan Royal Family and the Son Family.

It all began when Prince Vegeta now King Vegeta declared he was going to take over the universe. Goku was determined to stop him. The battle of good vs. evil had been raging on the Planet Vegeta for 12 years………..

"This is boring!" Bra whined blasting her older brother.

"I know! But they'll be a battle soon!" Trunks assured dodging his little sisters attack.

"There better be! Or I'll blast you into another dimension!" Bra warned powering up.

"Yeah right! Like you can!" Trunks laughed powering up past Bra. They were about to fight when there was a shattering thundering explosion.

"It's show time!" Bra said excited. Trunks and Bra ran out of the Gravity Room and found their dad already super saiyan fighting a super saiyan Goku.

"Attack!" Trunks commanded the royal army. Bra powered up and joined the fight.

"Idiots!" Bra laughed destroying Goku's fighters easily. Bra continued fighting enjoying every second of it until she saw him.

Bra couldn't help but check out the hot fighter fighting near her. Bra watched as he ran over to help one of the injured royal army fighters.

"Who is he? He's not one of our fighter." Bra wondered to herself still watching him.

"Goten! Take the injured to safety!" Goku ordered interrupting Bra thoughts.

"Yes dad!" The hot fighter answered to Bra's shock.

"So he's Goku's son. This is going to be fun!" Bra thought evilly getting a wicket idea as she left the war zone and returned to the castle.

"Hello my Princess." Keiya the second in command of the royal army said bowing before bra.

"Whatever!" Bra said not really interested as she walked into her room and slammed the door in Keiya's face.

"Goten. You're going to be my next victim." Bra smirked fixing her long hair in front of her full length mirror……..

The next day Bra observed Goten fight. She couldn't help noticing what a good guy he was. He would never kill his enemy just injure them then take them to safety. It was obvious Goten had a good hear and would never do anything wrong.

"I can make him go evil." Bra said raising her eyebrow conceitedly………

That night Goten couldn't fall asleep. All the fighting was getting to him He needed some fresh air so he went outside to train.

"Hell Goten." An irresistible voice said from behind him. Goten stopped turned around and was face to face with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Ummmm." Goten stuttered. He was so captivated by her beauty to talk.

"You're a strong fighter. Almost as strong as my brother." Bra admitted getting a little closer to her victim.

"Thank you." Goten said softly not able to think clearly.

"You know. I could use a strong fighter." Bra whispered getting ever closer.

" I ummmm," Goten stuttered still not able to talk.

"Uncle Goten!" Someone yelled saving him from the mysterious girl's spell.

"Bye." Bra said seductively before disappearing into the night.

"There you are Goten." Marron exclaimed as she and Pan joined Goten.

"We were worried about you Uncle. We were afraid you had be captured or killed by the enemy." Pan confessed.

"No. I was just talking to this beautiful girl who…" Goten began.

"You were talking to a girl?" Marron interrupted surprised.

"Yeah! She said she needed a strong fighter like me." Goten said remembering her words.

"Maybe she's in trouble and needs my help! Maybe someone's trying to hurt her and she needs me to protect her." Goten said worrying about the girl's safety.

"What did she look like?" Pan asked curious.

"She was gorgeous. She had long straight lavender hair. Blue eyes and.." Goten started describing his dream girl.

" Do you know who the hell that was?" Pan asked raising her voice.

"No. Who?" Goten asked completely clueless.

"That was Bra! Vegeta's daughter! You know the enemy!" Marron yelled in disbelief.

"You mean the Saiyan Princess?!" Goten asked finally starting to get it.

"Yes!" Marron and Pan yelled in frustration.

"I had no idea! She's so beautiful!" Goten said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Well get over it! She's evil! A cold hearted killer!" Pan yelled trying to get through to her dense uncle.

"I just can't believe someone so beautiful can be evil!" Goten confessed.

"Well believe it! If looks could kill you'd be dead right now!" Marron warned.

"Yeah! She was probably trying to seduce you then kill you!" Pan added.

" Maybe you guys are right." Goten said slowly remember all the stories about the gorgeous princess who could make any guy go evil………  
"You're not concentrating!" Vegeta yelled easily blocking his daughter's blast.

"Sorry daddy! But training 24/7 really isn't my thing!" Bra snapped.

"How do you expect to go super saiyan if you're not serious about your training?!" Vegeta demanded blasting at Bra.

"I don't want to go super saiyan daddy! I don't want blonde spiky hair!" Bra whined doing a black flip to avoid the blast.

"Why? It's not like you're good looking!" Trunks insulted watching them train.

"Shut up pretty boy! Or I'll blast you into another dimension!" Bra threatened making Trunks laugh.

"I'm the hottest Princess in the Universe!" Bra stated flipping her hair behind her.

"And the strongest!" Bra added.

"No way! I can beat you without even trying!" Trunks declared.

"Bring it on!" Bra challenged. A fight between brother and sister was about to break out when Vegeta stopped it.

"Knock it off!" Vegeta yelled.

"He started it!" Bra said pointing at Trunks.

" No I didn't!" Trunks defended.

"Boy! Go to your room!" Vegeta yelled furious.

"What?!" I get in trouble and she never does!?" Trunks complained.

"Of course not! I'm daddy's little princess!" Bra smiled innocently.

Trunks just left without saying anything. He knew he couldn't compete with his sister.

"Now let's get back to training." Vegeta said.

"Sorry daddy! I have to go talk to mommy! Bye!" Bra said giving Vegeta a hug before running off.

"Bye Princess." Vegeta said knowing better than to fight with is daughter because she always wins.

"Time to have some fun." Bra said evilly as she sneaked past the guards and out the castle gates……………………………

"I can't believe she's evil! Maybe I can make her go good!" Goten said out loud.

"No. It's more fun to make you go evil!" Bra smirked.

"Bra!" Goten gasped caught off guard.

"So you know my name." Bra said intrigued.

"You're the Saiyan Princess." Goten said feeling nervous as Bra got seductively close.

"Stay away from my uncle!" Pan yelled flying in to attack the enemy. Bra just held up her hand and froze Pan.

"Don't mess with me little girl!" Bra fumed blasting Pan.

"No!" Goten yelled as his niece fell to the ground hurt. Bra just laughed evilly.

"Destruct O Disc!" Marron attacked coming to Goten's rescue.

"Back off blondie!" Bra warned blasting Marron into a wall.

"No!" Goten yelled running to help his best friend and Pan.

"Good night Goten." Bra said seductively blowing Goten a kiss. This kiss of death………

The next day Bra and Trunks were training when they heard another explosion. They ran out to find their parents at the castle gates.

"Give up Vegeta! I don't want to fight anymore!" Goku said standing in front of his army.

"Stupid Kakorrot! You don't want to fight because you know you'll loose! You know I'm stronger than you!" Vegeta yelled arrogantly.

"Then you leave me no choice! I have to stop you!" Goku yelled going super saiyan. Bra ran over and stood next to Vegeta ready to fight as Trunks took Bulma to safety as the final battle began………………………

"Kamehameha!" Goten yelled blasting at the enemy. He wanted to defeat evil once and for all. Goten powered up to blast again when he saw Bra walking to him.

Goten stopped and couldn't help staring at her as she walked to him almost in slow motion in her Royal Saiyan armor, a red leather mini shirt and red knee high plat form boots. Her long hair dancing in the cold night's wind. As Bra walked past all the fighting to Goten a dark mood song began to play.

Goten kept his eyes locked on Bra as she walked right up to him put her hands on her hips and stuck a pose.

"There's a break in your security." Bra sang looking into Goten's eyes.

"I will fight you finally." Bra san raising her eyebrow as him.

"My evil point of view. Wrecks the very core of you." Bra sang her eyes flashing evilly. Her words hit Goten right in the heart. He knew she was evil but he just couldn't resist her.

"I will make you forget your position. Dismantle your design." Bra continued telling Goten what she was going to do to him.

"It's time to face your conviction. Recreate your state of mind." Bra sang. Goten knew he was dealing with fire and he was going to get burned.

"And when your thought have been cleansed and corrected. We'll celebrate the day." Bra sang seductively.

"And when everything that your were is rejected. That's when I'll have my way." Bra smirked knowing she had Goten right were she wanted him.

"Deny me if you think you can." Bra challenged Goten.

" But I always get my man." Bra sang making Goten's heart race/

" And before this night is through." Bra sang grabbing Goten by his shirt and pulling him down to her.

"I will corrupt you." Bra sang her lips mil meters away from Goten's lips. He wanted to kiss her.

"I've had enough of obliviousness." Bra sang pushing Goten away forcefully.

"You're good heart sickness me." Bra sang as she walked around Goten slowly. Circling him and checking him out.

"If there's a fraction in your moral ground." Bra sang standing in front of Goten. He watched as she pulled out her whip.

"I'll find the break and I'll break it down." Bra sang snapping the whip hard next to her side hitting the ground next to Goten making him a little scared. He didn't know what the Evil Saiyan Princess was capable of.

"And you will sear to a brand new Princess." Bra smiled seductively.

"Hope to die and cross your heart." Bra sang using the whip to make an X over Goten's heart.

"You'll abandon the things you believe in. And join the evil side." Bra sang knowing she was winning taking a step back and eyeing Goten.

"And as the flag of your past life is burning." Bra sang blasting at Goten. A ring of fire surround Goten trapping him.

"We'll dance around the flames." Bra sang as she walked right through the hot fire to Goten.

"You'll fall to my desire." Bra sang as the fire closed around them.

"Deny me if you think you can. But I always get my man. And before this night is through. I will corrupt you!" Bra finished pulling Goten into a firey kiss. A kiss as hot as the flames dancing around them.

"I can't do this! This is wrong! She's evil!" Goten screamed inside but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to stop. He was falling for the enemy.

"Good job little sis! You've got then enemy!" Trunks said interrupting Goten and Bra.

"What?!" Bra asked a little confused.

"Great tactic! Seduce the enemy then kill them. Maybe I should try that." Trunks said with a sly smile.

"Umm." Bra said still confuses. She looked at Goten then remembered who he was. He was the good guy. The enemy.

"I have to kill him. That's why I did all of this. Right?" Bra thought questioning her intentions.

"Come on sis. Hurry up and kill Goku's son!" Trunks pressured.

"That's right. He's daddy's rival's son! I have to kill him." Bra thought as she raised her hand and powered up.

"I have to kill him! I'm going to kill him!" Bra yelled at herself but for some reason when she looked at Goten she couldn't do it.

"I have to!" Bra yelled to herself again knowing not killing him would be betraying her family.

"Final Flash!" Bra screamed……………………………

"That was Corrupt by Carrisa Noel on today's music mix B93.1." The DJ said.

"What?" Bra whispered opening her eyes. 

"I must of fallen asleep listening to the radio." Bra realized getting up from her bed to turn off her stereo.

"It was all a dream." Bra said with a smile remembering the dream.

"Hi Bra!" Goten greeted as he passed by her room on his way to Trunks room.

"Hey Goten!" Bra said with a flirty smile.

"What?" Goten asked stopping.

"Have you heard the song Corrupt by Carrisa Noel?" Bra asked walking up to him.

"No." Goten answered.

"Let me tell you about it." Bra smirked………..

Authors Notes- Okay I really wanted to write this fic because I love the song Corrupt by Carrisa Noel! I think it's one of the best songs ever! When I first heard it I though it was a total Bra song! Anyways! I'm just mad because almost no one has heard this song! It's the best! If you want to better understand my fic I suggest you go find Corrupt and listen to it!

Extra Special Authors Note- This fic is for my fav cousin and #1 girl Sailor Saturn! Happy Birthday!


End file.
